TGR - S1 E5: The Fall of a Hunter
by JrNitro24
Summary: Fred makes his way to the surface to confront Mandy. He would soon meet his fate with the Underworld.
1. Chapter 1

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E5: The Fall of a Hunter (Chapter 1)

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY & MANDY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MAXWELL ATOMS AND CARTOON NETWORK._

* * *

Mandy and Vincent were running out of ideas. They needed to think of something with the Resistance (mainly Billy) destroying their creations.

 **Vincent:** That's it! I'm taking my troops. We take them now!

 **Mandy:** No! That's how your troops keep dying. You rush into combat without giving it any thought. I'm losing more men than I am making them.

 **Vincent:** Well, we have to do something! We cannot just stand here and wait for a miracle!

 **Mandy:** Listen. I am the Supreme Ruler of this world. You are still obeying my every command! Is that understood?

 **Vincent:**...Yes, ma'am.

 **Mandy:** Good.

Suddenly, Kyle barged in.

 **Kyle:** Guys! Something came up!

 **Mandy:** Start talking, shrimp.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

 **Billy:** So, let's recap. You're going to create a fake blueprint, take it up to the surface, offer a trade with Mandy, and leave with your reward. Am I correct on saying that?

 **Fred:** That's right.

 **Billy:** You're way over your head if you think Mandy will negotiate.

 **Fred:** Oh, she'll negotiate.

 **Billy:** Whatever you say.

Before Fred left, he said one last thing to Billy while he was at the door.

 **Fred:** Billy, if I don't return, it has been a privilege to assist you and your comrades.

 **Billy:** You have been a very helpful ally. Good luck.

After that, Fred left.

 **Grim:** Do you really tink he's gonna do dat and not just run off?

 **Billy:** I'm sure he'll keep his word.

 **Grim:** If you say so.

Fred approached the surface, waiting for Mandy.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E5: The Fall of a Hunter (Chapter 2)

* * *

Kyle explained everything to Mandy and Vincent.

 **Mandy:** So let me get this straight, Kyle. This bounty hunter wants to discuss something with me and just give me the plans for that super-weapon scot-free? No catch?

 **Kyle:** Yep. That's pretty much it.

 **Mandy:** Alright. Vincent, get your men.

 **Kyle:** Uh, Empress?

 **Mandy:** What is it now, Kyle?

 **Kyle:** He, uh… wants to see you only.

 **Mandy:** Vincent, hold up. **-Turns to face the door-** Very well. I'll go out alone. You two stay here and await my orders.

 **Kyle & Vincent: **Yes, ma'am!

She made her way down to the surface, where Fred was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E5: The Fall of a Hunter (Chapter 3)

* * *

They finally met a few miles from Mandy's tower.

 **Mandy:** So, we meet at last.

 **Fred:** Indeed. I have the plans. I request something in return.

 **Mandy:** What is your name? Why are you who you are right now?

 **Fred:** That's none of your concern.

 **Mandy:** Oh, I get it. You're Resistance scum, aren't you?

 **Fred:** I can assure you, the Resistance has nothing to do with it. It's just you and me.

 **Mandy:** Very well. What do you want?

 **Fred:** A fight.

 **Mandy:** What?

 **Fred:** You heard me. If you want these plans, you'll have to pry it from my hands.

Mandy drew her weapon. It was the same sword Billy has.

 **Mandy:** Easier said than done.

Mandy made the first charge. She and Fred exchanged blows for about three minutes. Mandy was pushing Fred back in the process. He was then standing on the edge of a hole that led to the Underworld. Once you fall down that hole, no portal in the universe can send you back to the surface.

 **Mandy:** You fight well.

 **Fred:** Well enough to keep you from the plans.

Mandy attacked Fred again. Fred fell off the edge, and grabbed the wall.

 **Mandy:** I will help you back up, ONLY if you promise to give me the plans.

Fred looked down, then back up.

 **Fred:** You know what? **-Throws the plans-** Take it!

He let go. He fell all the way down. After that, Vincent, Kyle, and a few troops met up with Mandy.

 **Mandy:** Finally! This weapon will allow us to do away with these rats once and for all! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

She opened it up. It was just a blank sheet that said "Somebody Toucha My Spaghet!" She twitched her left eye, then threw the sheet on the sheet.

 **Mandy:** Those motherfuckers! They created a fucking fake! That is it! I want every troop on every corner of this fucking rock! Find them, AND DESTROY THEM!

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE FIVE**

* * *

 _MANDY IS NOW MORE PISSED THAN EVER! WHAT WILL THIS MEAN FOR THE RESISTANCE? TUNE INTO THE NEXT EPISODE TO FIND OUT! WELL, THE NEXT ONE IS ANOTHER FILLER, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING!_

* * *

 **NEXT EPISODE(S) TITLED…**

A Surfer Coughing Karaoke/Billy's Fishing Morning


End file.
